


Home for Good

by Rogueangelll



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: American military, Deaf Alexander Hamilton, Deaf Character, Everyone lives/Nobody dies, Fluff, Happy, Laurens is home and home to stay, M/M, No Angst, One-Shot, Soldier John Laurens, Veterans, military boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogueangelll/pseuds/Rogueangelll
Summary: Laurens surprises Hamilton in an emotional and unconventional manner.





	Home for Good

Laurens grinned.He was ecstatic to be able to see his boyfriend again, finally, after the eight months he had been deployed.Hamilton didn't know where—he wasn't allowed to.Hamilton didn't know what things Laurens had seen, what sorts of horrors, but that was okay with Laurens.He just wanted to be reunited again with Hamilton.

According to their friends, Hamilton had been talking ceaselessly about how excited he was to finally be with his "dashing soldier" (as he had described colorfully to Eliza), in two weeks.But, Laurens had fibbed.He was actually going to be back today, two weeks before expected.All of their friends knew; none of them told Hamilton.

Hamilton, upon getting a letter from his boyfriend that he would be back in New York in a month, immediately cleaned their apartment perfectly.He was too excited to do anything else.He organized all of Laurens' art supplies, canvases, and sketchbooks, and alphabetically ordered the books on their bookshelf.He gave away a bulk of older ones that they had no use for and went online to some used book site to buy more.After all, he'd have to find something new to read for the next three weeks before his boyfriend returned—and then books for him and Laurens to snuggle and read together. 

He loved doing that.They would cuddle up in bed or on the ugly green sofa and Hamilton would be laying back against Laurens, between his legs.Laurens would read and Hamilton would read along silently, although he enjoyed the vibrations from Laurens' chest and the warmth of picturing his voice when he read the words in his own head.

He had cleaned out the fridge and cabinets, medicine cabinet, and storages as well.Everything was perfect, yet he continued to clean, despite the three more weeks he had.

Or, so he thought. 

Laurens was in his uniform, excited and nervous for Hamilton's reaction to his two-week early return.He got out of the taxi—the driver gave him a nod and salute, and although done incorrectly, it was respectful and well-intended—with his meager luggage and approached the door.There, a pizza delivery boy was waiting.Laurens couldn't help but grin.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Laurens said.Luckily, the pizza boy was a friend of Lafayette's."Laurens.Thank you for doing this for me."

"No problem!" the delivery boy said, smiling. 

"Okay—I have a key, follow me," Laurens said.He motioned the boy inside after unlocking the door to the building.They hurried up the stairs, and as they did so, Laurens whispered, "He's going to be so excited.Thank you so much for this.When we get to the door, just knock and hold up the pizza boxes."

"All right."

"I'll be around the corner."

The delivery boy approached the correct door, as specified by Laurens, and Laurens hid in the stairwell around the corner. 

"Pizza delivery!" the boy called, pressing a small button on the door.After a minute or so the door opened to a suspicious Hamilton.

"It's from 'A dear friend', paid for in advance," the boy said, pointing to the note on the top of the box."Man, I'm sorry, I forgot one more.Be right back!"

Hamilton stood in the doorway, holding one box of pizza with a confused glare in his eyes.Laurens, from around the corner, grinned at the glance of Hamilton's clothes that he had seen.The man had his deep red hair pulled back into a bun, which was messy and falling.He was wearing a sweatshirt and pajama pants.Obviously he hadn't expected company. 

Laurens stifled his elated laughter and remained behind the corner.As the pizza boy came back to the stairwell, one of the neighbors whom Laurens recognized that lived on the same floor as he and Hamilton did passed.She grinned in recognition, holding a small dog on a leash in her arms.Just as the neighbor was about to greet him and strike up conversation, Laurens held a finger over his lips in silence.She got the clue and nodded, pat him on the shoulder, saluted him _properly_ with her free hand, then continued on her way to her apartment.

"Is he back inside yet?" Laurens asked the pizza boy, who nodded after looking briefly."Perfect," Laurens grinned, "okay, give me the other box.Thank you so much.Happy holidays!"

"Happy holidays," the delivery boy returned, waving him off and heading down the stairs. 

Laurens held the smaller box, one with breadsticks in it, in one hand, and in the other his luggage.He knew Hamilton would be near the door in await for the pizza boy to return with whatever he had forgotten—or, he at least had confidence that Hamilton had understood that much.

Laurens stood to the side and pressed the button.He did this purposefully in order to not allow Hamilton to see him through the peephole.There was shuffling before the door opened once again with a tired and confused Hamilton glancing around. 

The second he saw Laurens, he lunged on him.Laurens may have dropped his bags and the breadsticks in favor of catching Hamilton, but it was worth it.He hugged him tightly around the waist and felt the shakiness of Hamilton's body as he did so.The shaking turned into something like tears and laughter, then something deep and unsteady.Hamilton pulled away. 

In the most literate voice he could muster, already slurring and cracking, he said: "What the hell are you doing back so soon?"

"I missed you," Laurens said, signing it simultaneously."And I lied."

Hamilton wasted no time attacking Laurens again.Laurens felt himself get emotional as well.

"I missed you so much," Hamilton signed, unable to even attempt to form words. He was a blubbering mess already. "I love you!"

"I love you," Laurens returned clearly. 

At this, Hamilton let out a sob and grabbed the box of breadsticks from the floor of the hall. He ran back into the apartment, Laurens following with his bag. He closed the door behind him and took no time to look around. Instead, he approached Hamilton and kissed him, tears and all, and cupped his face. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry for dropping in unexpectedly," he said. Hamilton ignored his hands and how he signed it, instead focusing on reading his lips. Laurens went on. "I wanted to make you happy to see me. Why are you upset?"

"I am not upset," Hamilton signed, not trusting himself to say it aloud through tears at this point. "I'm so happy..."

"Please, tell me," Laurens said, signing.

"Stop," Hamilton said forcefully.He said no more but signed, "Don't use sign language.I can read your lips fine.I want you to talk to me.I'll talk when I can stop crying."

"Don't cry," Laurens mumbled. He kissed Hamilton on the cheek and then the mouth, embracing him.They stayed like that for a moment, Hamilton's sobbing breaths calming after a while.He breathed as slowly as possible.

Hamilton pushed him away to sign, and finally spoke again as well, "I wish I could hear your voice," but as soon as he said that, hoping to be calm, his voice cracked again.

"Oh, Alexander..." Laurens whispered. He looked around the apartment for the first time.It was brighter than before.There were plants all over the place, many in the windows, and the curtains were drawn back which gave a nice exposure of sunlight all throughout the sitting room.The kitchen was clean, the bookshelf was dusted, it was so nice.Laurens slowly walked to sit down on the sofa.Hamilton followed silently and sat next to him.

"I cleaned," Hamilton signed silently.

"I see that," Laurens said, "it looks so nice... the sofa looks great."There was a moment of silence.He cupped Hamilton's face and rubbed his cheek with his thumb, brushing away tears."I remember when we got this couch."

"I do, too," Hamilton said, at last trusting himself to speak again.It came out slightly jumbled but Laurens understood.

"It was so ugly then, but we loved it," Laurens reminisced.Hamilton nodded."Ugh—green—it was so gross."

"Perfect for us..." Hamilton whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, it was.But it was also perfect for the dump."

"Where it was going," Hamilton finished.He was able to speak clearer now. 

"Did you get it cleaned?" Laurens asked.

"Yes.Mulligan."

Laurens smiled and wrapped his arms around Hamilton.Hamilton got into his lap and kissed Laurens' neck, then cheek, then he moved his head back enough to clearly see Laurens' lips.

"It's still the same ugly green," Laurens said, "but it's clean now.What's the quilt?"

"Yeah," Hamilton chuckled bitterly."The blanket... is from Eliza."

"She made this?"

"Yeah.She is... very talented," he laughed sadly, voice cracking again, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey, hey, you‘re okay."

"Look at it," Hamilton said quickly.He wanted to get the words in before he was crying again, and thus unintelligible.

Laurens looked at the squares of the quilt that was folded and hung over the back of the couch.It had little prints, some of animals, others of nature. He smiled and brushed his hand over the quilt and leaned in to kiss Hamilton again, who locked lips with his boyfriend before laying his head on his shoulder. Hamilton cuddled up to him and held him tightly. Upon feeling Laurens' chest vibrate as he talked, he pulled away again to read his lips.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long this time," Laurens said. "I missed you so much. I wanted to talk to you... every goddamn day."

"So much... has happened since..."

"I know," he whispered. "I know. But I'm back."

"I missed your eyes."

"I missed yours even more." He kissed Hamilton's temple. "You're more handsome than I remember."

Hamilton laughed and shook his head, then wiped his eyes. "I look so..." he laughed, "gross. I haven't showered in two days."

"Still hot as ever."

"John!"

"It's the truth!" he defended. "It's only been eight months!"

"Did you say 'only'?" Hamilton questioned shakily. "So much happens in eight months!I missed you so much, you don't even know.Every day here... was like torture without you.Waking up alone in bed without you.I missed you."He looked Laurens in the eyes."I'm sorry... if my words slur."

"It's okay," he said.Laurens stroked his thumb over Hamilton's ear and sighed."It's okay."

"No... I just was so lonely without you here.I had nobody to really talk to.Liza and Laf and Peggy... Burr, I guess, and sometimes Angelica when she was around... I could talk to them but it wasn't... the same.Only Eliza and Laf know sign language and even though I can read lips, it's not the same with everybody else.They don't get that I can hold conversation and they don't even bother.I hate texting," he whispered, voice far too low although he wouldn't know it, "it's so impersonal.They all like to text because it's easier for them.They don't like the idea of me not hearing them.With conversation I really, really have to engage.Like all of the attention and focus go to conversing and I get why they don't like that."

Laurens kissed Hamilton's cheek, then took his hand."I like that," he said."I like talking to you."

"Even though I can't hear?"

"Yeah.It's about you and me, not... hearing."

Hamilton snorted and wiped his eyes again, other hand squeezing Laurens' tightly."Poetic... I m-missed you.I was so scared every day.Not a moment went by where I didn't think about you.Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," he said, "yeah.No injuries."

"But..."

"Yeah."He looked past Hamilton and sighed."A lot happened.But it doesn't matter.I'm just glad to be home, Alex." 

Hamilton put his free hand out and on Laurens' chest—over his heart—and took a deep breath.He used that hand to guide Laurens' free hand to his own heart before replacing it.Their other two hands stayed clasped together.

"I can... feel your heart," Hamilton whispered. 

"I love you."

Hamilton laughed briefly, sadly."I like the vibration in your chest when you talk.That's how I know you're really here... I can... feel you."

"I'm sorry I left," said Laurens.

"You're back."

"I am.But I wish I hadn't gone.All this time we could have been together... spending our time becoming closer and I... I should have been there for you."

"J..." Hamilton leaned closer."You shouldn't feel bad because of me."

"I don't.I feel bad because of me.Because I should have been here.I don't belong out there—I belong here, with you; I want to be with you."

"I know..."

"It's going to be difficult but I know that... when I'm there, I can't... start a family with you.I can't have a quiet life.I'm almost thirty, goddammit, and I'm wasting my life stressed and out in some middle eastern country—without you!You are the love of my life and I... I want to be with you."

"John," Hamilton said, tense. 

"You remember I only signed up for four years. This is the end of that..."

"John?"

"I'm staying for good, this time."

Hamilton froze, unsure what to say.He realized his answer and lurched forward."For good?" he asked warily."Really?"

"Yeah."

Hamilton had felt the way the response settled in Laurens' chest so, although he didn't see his lips, he knew the answer had been "yes".He was swelling with joy and found himself unable to move, now that he was stuck kissing Laurens' neck and shoulder, squeezing him and holding him close.

"We can be a family," Hamilton said."I love you."

And although Hamilton still couldn't see, he recognized the way Laurens mumbled, "I love you," back.


End file.
